


House of mirrors

by leanuint



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/leanuint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..."Баки", одним голосом, с разными интонациями, слово - имя? - множится, эхом звучит одновременно отовсюду, пока не заполняет всё сознание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of mirrors

Солдат стоит посреди музея Капитана Америки и чувствует, как что-то внутри с мерзким хрустом ломается рассыпается скрипучей крошкой, как песок на зубах, и в голове звучат голоса. Они повторяют имена, фразы, слова, отзываются где-то внутри, как удары тока. Чаще всего звучит "Баки", одним голосом, с разными интонациями, слово - имя? - множится, эхом звучит одновременно отовсюду, пока не заполняет всё сознание. Солдат падает на колени, хватаясь руками за голову и кричит. Он не видит, как отшатывается испугано толпа, заполнявшая зал музея, как к нему бросаются охранники, не видит ничего, только своё лицо на стенде рядом с капитаном, за стеклом музейной витрины, на вмонтированных в стены экранах... Это похоже на зеркальный лабиринт, состоящий из кривых зеркал. На стенде, в витрине, на экранах - его лицо, но оно принадлежит другому человеку. И голос в голове зовёт этого человека, голос зовёт его "Баки"...  
Чья-то рука ложится на его плечо, и рефлексы срабатывают мгновенно. Он бросает чужака через плечо, краем сознания отмечая синюю форму музейного охранника, перекатывается за витрину и выхватывает пистолет. Голос в голове не замолкает, но уходит на край сознания, потеснённый адреналином.  
Зал теперь пуст, но с экранов продолжает нестись история Капитана Америки и его Воющих Коммандос. Солдат осматривает помещение, водя из стороны в сторону пистолетом, но целиться ему не в кого. Разве что в этого чужака с его лицом на стенде, и в витрине, и на экранах. Голос в голове снова набирает громкость, кричит, зовёт. Перед глазами одна за другой вспыхивают похожие на старую кинохроника с чёртовых экранов картины - подворотня с дерущимися мальчишками, заснеженные горы, плакаты с призывом вступать в американскую армию... Солдат стреляет. В витрину, в картонные фигуры стtнда, в экраны. Он продолжает жать на курок, даже когда патроны кончаются, а вокруг остаются только дым и осколки стекла.  
"Баки?" - звучит как будто из-за спины. Голоса в голове вдруг затихают.  
Баки оборачивается.


End file.
